Paying the piper
by nightshade938
Summary: Stefan is missing. Damon can't find him. And he has searched. Then a call came from the Sherriff's office. Was his little brother okay? Elsewhere, Elijah and Klaus also had their problems. Warning: Will contain spanking in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Paying the piper

Chapter 1 _Busted_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the vampire diaries. They belong to L.G Smith and the CW**

Sheriff Forbes sighed. She glanced at the boys in the cell behind her. She knew she had to call their guardians. Ironically, none of them had living parents. Two lived with older brothers and one with his uncle. She knew what was in store for them once said guardians came to fetch them. As much as she wanted to feel pity for them, she couldn't. They deserved whatever they stared at the phone for the millionth time and finally picked it up and dialled.

"Liz", the person on the other end answered curtly. "I can't talk right now. I'm looking for Stefan and ..."

"He's here. At the station. That's why I'm calling. You should come get him",she cut in.

"Why is he at the station? Is he hurt?" Damon asked

Before she could answer, another voice chimed in. "Is Kol there too. We can't find him as well"

"Who was that?"

"That was Klaus. It seems Kol is is also missing", D answered

"Well that saves me some time. Yes, he's here too. And Tyler. Is Mason with you?" She asked

"No, Mason's not here. But I'll call him. We'll be there soon". Damon hung up and turned to face his two companions. The looks on their faces mirrored his own. There had better be a tangible reason why Stefan was at the station or he'll have a hard time sitting for the ride home.

Liz turned and looked at the boys. They had heard the call. Both sides of it. Supernatural hearing and all that. Their eyes were wide and they looked paler than usual. They were scared. Even in their drunken state, they knew what awaited them. Serves them right. They should have thought of consequences before they went on their underage drinking spree. So they were not really underage, but they looked underage and no bar would serve them alcohol. Which was why they hadn't gone to the grill. They had gone to the next town, and even then she was sure they had to compel the bartender. As if that was not enough, they had to go and top up with drugs. Not just any narcotic-cocaine. Not some ecstasy pills or even marijuana. Cocaine. How did kids their age-their physical age-get stuff like that? Stefan had said it was Kol's idea. She wasn't surprised. That boy was someting else. His punishment would be worse too, considering he had two older brothers to deal with. If she had Klaus and Elijah for brothers, she would be the most well-behaved person on this planet. But not Kol. Its like he's got a death wish. She knew how he and Stefan were going to be punished. They were going to be spanked. It was an accepted form of punishment from the time they came from and though the younger siblings hated it, they also learned to fear it and avoid it. But who wwere they kidding. They were eternal teenagers and were stuck with teen hormones for the rest of their lives. It was imperative that they get into trouble.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. The guardians had arrived.

* * *

><p><em>Who do you think should get spanked first? Please review and let me know.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Kol_

Thanks for the reviews. It is my first ever fanfiction attempt and I thought it was horrible. Anyway, here's chapter two.

**Warning: Spanking in this chapter**

* * *

><p>The looks on the faces of the four men who entered the police station would be hilarious if he hadn't been in so much trouble. Initially, it was worrry. Worry that they might be hurt or worse. Then it morphed into fury as they smelt the alcohol on them. Possibly the coke too. Kol didn't think he had ever seen Elijah this furious before. And that anger was directed at him. He was so dead.<p>

The sherriff beckoned them over to her office. He saw as Elijah whispered something into Nik's ear that was too low even for him to hear. Nik came back and deposited a chair in front of the cell and sat down,dangling his leg over the arm. He flipped through a magazine he had taken from the table. Great. Angry Elijah and nonchalant Nik. Did he mention that he was dead? Nik didn't talk to him, preferring to make him stew in his troubles. The sadistic bastard. Finally, Kol couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Is Elijah mad?", he ventured

"Never seen him more worried", Klaus answered. "Though right now, I believe he's positively steaming. You've outdone yourslf this time, brother. I mean, cocaine? Kol, he's going to kill you".

"You're not helping", Kol pouted

"Wasn't trying to make you feel better, little brother"

Kol slid down the wall of the cell and put his head on his knees. "I'm so dead"

"Yes you are", Klaus said as he flipped a page of the magazine.

"Nik"

"Hmmm"

"Stop talking"

Elijah was livid. He needed to calm down. He had smelled the alcohol and cocaine when he had come in and he wasn't surprised when he heard it had been Kol's idea to mix it up. He wasn't calm enough to deal with this right now. The one who was closest to how angry he was and maybe even more so than him was Damon. The pair of handcuffs he had almost flattened in his hands was a pretty good indication. He almost felt pity for the younger Salvatore. He took out his phone and sent a text. He looked up to see the everyone looking at him expectantly. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Liz is going to open the cells", Damon answered his unasked question.

"Oh, you go on without me. I'm going to stay back for a couple of minutes", he smiled apologetically

Damon nodded and left with the others

The phone buzzed in his pocket. Klaus took it out and read the text message. He stuffed it back into his pocket.  
>"Come on, Kol. Time to go home" he said<p>

"Where's Elijah?"

"He'll join us later. He says he needs some time alone to think"

Kol's face paled. This was bad. Elijah never needed time to cool off. He was always had pushed Elijah to actually need to calm himself. If he didn't know it before, he did now. He had screwed up royally. Nik pulled him out of his thoghts when he shoved him towards the exit. "Lets go".

Kol paced the room. He stopped abruptly when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Elijah was home. Time to face the music. The door opened and he looked up at Elijah from his position on the bed.

"Stand up, Kol" He stood up. "Tell me what happened tonight" Elijah demanded

"W-We went", he begun

"Who is 'we'" Elijah asked

Kol swallowed. "Tyler, Stefan and I. We went to a bar in Amityville. We drunk and danced;it was also a night club. Then we drove home".

"Where did you get the drugs? They said it was your idea."

"Uhmm...I uhhh... There was this man. He had loads so I uhmm asked him for some."

"You mean you compelled him to give it to you" Elijah said simply

"Something like that"Kol answered

"Kol", Elijah said in warning "Did you compel him? Yes or No?"

"Yes"

"And the bartender?"

"That was Stefan"

Elijah sighed. "What did I say about compelling people, Kol?"

"Not to do it unless absolutely necessary."

"And was it necessary on this occasion?"

"No"

"Come here"

"Please 'Lijah. We just wanted to have some fun"

"I'm not against you having fun, Kol. But this was over the top. What if you had been arrested in Amityville instead of Mystic Falls? Do you know how that would have ended? You had enough cocaine in your system to make a drug dealer blush. You would have gone straight to jail. Take off your pants"

"Please, I'm sorry"

Elijah was fast losing the little patience he had. He grabbed Kol's arm and dragged him onto his lap. He started struggling. Elijah swatted his backside once and he stilled long enough for him to pull down his jeans and boxers.

"No! Elijah please. I'm sorry". Elijah started smacking the upturned bottom. After about fifty smacks,which had Kol weeping loudly, Elijah bent over and removed Kol's belt from the jeans. Kol increased his sobbing at the sound of the belt being removed. "'Lijah, p-ple-please d-don't. P-please. I won't d-drink again. I-I swear. A-A-And I would n-never do drugs. Never ever. Please"

Elijah chuckled. Kol would drink again. Surely. He just wouldn't get drunk for a while. "I'm making sure that you don't. I don't want to have to do this anytime soon. I want the lesson to stick". He raised the belt and brought it down onto Kol's bare bottom with a resounding 'thwack'. Kol screamed and kicked his legs. Oh why had he compelled that dirty man for the coke? This was so not worth it. He lost count after eight. Elijah had never gone past fifteen but he had a feeling that record as about to be broken today. The pain was excruciating. Kol couldn't take it anymore as he threw his hand back to cover his flaming bottom. His attempt was thwarted as Elijah deftly caught his hands and pinned it to his back and continued the spanking.

Finally, Elijah stopped. He rubbed Kol's back to calm him down. Poor boy did not even notice the spanking had ended. Elijah lifted him and righted him on his lap. He held him close and kissed his head. "It's okay. It's over", he murmmered. "I-It h-hurts. It hurts", Kol hiccuped. He was crying too hard to realise that he was naked from the waist down. "I know" Elijah said. He knew the spanking was severe but so was the crime."You should get some sleep. Nik would stay with you".

As if waiting for that moment, Klaus walked into the room. "Come on Kol. Lets get you to bed", he said as he lifted Kol from Eijah's lap and placed him in the bed, pulling the covers over him. Kol was still sniffling pitifully. Elijah kissed his head and went out. Klaus sat in the chair beside the bed and looked over at Kol who was almost out.

He wasn't going to be misbehaving or a while.

* * *

><p>Was it okay? Please review and let me know. You can also send your ideas or prompts and reviews to my email<p>

nshade938


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Tyler_

**Warning: Spanking in this chapter**

* * *

><p>It was that time of the month. When girls say that, it usually meant mood swings and short tempers. Now Mason was no girl. But he had one thing in common with them. His 'time of the month' was just a few days away. The full temper was short indeed. His nephew really knew how to pick a time. Of all the times Tyler could misbehave, he chose now. Now! When Mason could get angry at even the wind not blowing right. He was having problems not strangling Tyler right now. He stopped in front of the house.<p>

"Get inside. I'm going to park the car", he said to Tyler

"Mas...", Tyler begun

"Just go"

Tyler went into the house and Mason parked the car in the garage. He went inside to find his nephew walking around and wringing his hands. _Good, he should be nervous._

"It was your idea, wasn't it?", he asked.

Tyler whirled around. He had not heard his uncle come in. "What?", he asked

"The idea to go to a bar in Amityville. It was yours, wasn't it?"

"What! No! Of course not". He said quickly. Too quickly.

"Are you really going to stand there and lie to me, boy. I know you, couldn't force them to go. But you coaxed them. With taunts. A _'or are you too chicken to do it_' or '_poor baby, its past your bedtime' _would do the trick".

"It was just a suggestion. They didn't have to go with it", Tyler returned

"You knew also knew that they would go. Hell, I would go". Mason said. "I've warned you about this Tyler. Don't coax people into doing what you want. And now your friends are in trouble"

"Stefan compelled the bartender and Kol brought the coke. How is that my fault?", Tyler questioned

"If you hadn't practically dared them, Stefan would be in bed now and so would Kol. Damon was very worried. It was way past his curfew and he couldn't find him anywhere. I've never seen Elijah so frantic. And do you know how many people I woke from their beds because I didn't know where you were? Do you have any idea what it felt like? I felt like I had failed your mother. One simple favor. That was all she asked. Look after my son. And I thought I had lost you" Mason was practically screaming at this point.

"I'm sorry", Tyler said in a small voice. He had no idea what his uncle had gone through.

Mason sighed. He needed to calm down. He could not deal withTyler if he was didn't want to hurt him. " Go to your dad's room and bring me the paddle", he said to Tyler.

"What! No! Uncle Mason, can't you use your hand like always?, he pleaded. That paddle packed a mean sting. It hadn't been used on him since he was twelve but he remembered it very well. "Please"

"What you did was serious. My hand wouldn't get the point across. I don't want to repeat the lesson" Mason said

"Please" Tyler begged

"If I go get it, it would be worse" Mason threatened

Tyler scurried up the stairs to bring the paddle. It was already going to hurt. He didn't need his uncle adding to it. He came back downstairs with the paddle and held it out to his uncle.

"Please, uncle Mason. Please don't", he pleaded one last time as Mason pulled him over his lap. He pushed his jeans and boxers down to his knees and adjusted him. Tyler whimpered. He had hoped he would keep his clothes on.

'Smack'. The sound of wood hitting bare flesh was loud in the room. 'Ow' Tyler yelped involuntarily. It hurt worse than he remembered. After a few smacks, he started getting vocal. "Ow... uncle Mason. Ow, Ow. Please stop. It hurts". Tears were already streaming down his face. His backside stung horribly but Mason showed no indication of slowing down. At this rate, he was sure he wouldn't be sitting for a month. An especially hard swat broke through his thoughts. "Yeoch...ow ow ow. Please. Stop. I'll be good. I promise. Please" He was tipped forward further. He knew what was going to happen. "No..No..No. Not there. Not there. Please" Swats rained down hot and heavy on his sit spots as he sobbed hysterically. He regretted every shot he sallowed and every cocaine he sniffed.

Mason stopped spanking and rubbed his back to calm him down. He pulled the boxers back up but left the jeans, and pulled him into his arms. He murmmered into his ears until Tyler's sobs had reduced to hiccups and sniffles.

"Come on. You must be tired. I'll take you upstairs", Mason said

"C-Can I have s-some wat-ter? I'm thirsty",Tyler asks

"Of course", Mason said, setting Tyler on the couch." I'll get you some". He went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. He brought the glass of water and chuckled at the sight before him.

His little nephew had fallen asleep, curled up on the couch.

* * *

><p><em>How was it? Please review and let me know. You can send prompts in your reviews or through my email<em>

nshade938


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Stefan_

**Warning: Spanking in this chapter. The Italian in this chapter was translated by Google translate. Don't know how accurate it is.**

* * *

><p>The car drive home was tense. Stefan coud hear Damon's teeth grinding. He was afraid. Hell, he was terrified of his brother. Damon was angry. Sratch that, he was furious. The flattened pair of handcuffs in the sherriff's office and the white-knucled grip on the steering wheel was unrefutable evidence. So was the smarting in his backside. He squirmed in the seat.<p>

Damon saw Stefan shift in the seat. Again. Maybe his little reminder wasn't so little after all but he liked to keep his promises. He had promised Stefan wouldn't be sittng comfortably for the ride home if there was no tangible reason why he was in a police station. And there hadn't been. Seriously, drinking and doing drugs? And cocaine? He was lucky he hadn't taken a belt to his bare ass at the station. Damon sighed as he remembered what happened at the police station.

_The sherriff opened the cell door but Stefan stood where he was and didn't come out._

_"Come here", Damon said. Stefan shook his head. Damon growled in annoyance and stepped into the cell. Stefan moved back until his back hit the wall. Damon grabbed his arm and tried dragging him put of the cell. He dug his heels into the floor and would not budge._

_"Liz, would you excuse us?", Damon asked. Stefan's eyes were wide as he shook his head vehemently, pleading with the sherriff to stay. Liz Forbes knew what was going to happen to the teenage vampire but she couldn't be witness to it. With a look of sympathy at Stefan, she left._

_Stefan renewed his struggling as his brother dragged him over to the bed and sat down. He pulled him over his lap and started swatting. "Cocaine, Stefan? Cocaine!", Damon spat. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please", Stefan begged. "Oh you will be sorry. I can promise you that. After I'm done with you, you will regret every wrong decision you've taken tonight". With that Damon raised him off his lap and pulled him toward the door. Stefan wiped the tears from his face and rubbed his bottom with the hand Damon had not imprisoned in his hold. Damon deposited him in the car and pt on his seatbelt. Stefan had been too distressed thinking about what would happen once they got home to be embarrased about that._

The knot in Stefan's stomach got tighter and tighter the closer they got to home. He knew today's punishment would be bad. It would really hurt. He had fucked up big time. His stomach clenched as the boarding house came into view.

Damon pulled into their driveway and stopped the car. He got out and slammed the door, making his little brother jump. Stefan remained in the car. He didn't want to risk his brother's wrath by getting out when he hadn't been told to. Damon went towards the trres while Stefan continued to stare at the floor of the car. He looked up when he heard Damon knock on the window and almost had a heart attack. Damon was holding three freshly cut switches. He had only been switched twice in his life and undeath ; once when he had jumped from a high branch into the lake and the second when he had stayed out all night and hadn't told Damon where he had gone. If he didn't know before that his crime was serious, the presence of the switches confirmed it beyond reasonable doubt.

His hand moved before he thought about what hewas doing as he pressed lock on all the doors. He realised his mistake as he noticed the key was not in the ignition. Before he could deliberate on his folly, Damon had opened the door and dragged him from his seat towards the house. It was good that their house was away from town and they didn't have neighbours or Damon was sure someone would have called the police at the way Stefan was screaming and struggling. It was like he was going to kill him. Stefan was struggling so hard, his arms and legs flailing, Damon had to practically carry him into the house.

Damon bent him on the backof the couch and swept his jeans and boxers to his ankles. "No! No! Please. Don't. I said I was sorry.", Stefan begged. Damon swatted him hard "Sorry is not enough, Stefan", he said, picking up a switch. "Count them out"

_Thwack! _" Owww. One"

_Thwack! " Ahh. _Two"

_Thwack! " Ow. _T-three"

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! _Damon laid three quick strikes on his bottom. His hand shot back and he rubbed furiously at his burning bottom. " Move your hands Stefan. You do that again and I start over. What was the count?", he asked. " F-Five", Stefan sobbed out. Damon continued with the strokes while Stefan did his best to keep his hands in front. It took all of his will not to reach back.

_Thwack! " _Cin-cinquant-taquat-tro", he whispered. Damon paused. Stefan was counting in italian. He only used italian when he was exhausted or very emotional or in trouble. He must be very out of it if he was speaking italian. Damon decided to wrap it up.

_Thwack! _" Cinquantanove"

_Thwack! _" Se-sessan-sessanta. Per fav-vore. Per favore. Mi d-dispiace", Stefan sobbed. Damon threw the switch to the ground and pulled Stefan up and into his arms but Stefan wriggled out of his arms and curled up on the floor crying. He didn't want his brother's comfort. " Come on Stef. I'm sorry I was harsh but what you did was terrible. Come here. Venire a grande fratello", Damon soothed. He pulled Stefan into his arms again and this time he didn't refuse the comfort. Damon moved them from the floor to the couch and settled Stefan on his lap. Stefan's hands immediately went around his neck and Damon smiled into his hair. Stefan could never refuse comfort from him. He rubbed his back and whispered comforting words into his ear as he tried to calm him down. Finally, he fell asleep,his breath still shuddering occasionally. Damon kissed his head once and watched him sleep.

His little brother was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p><em>Italian translation<em>

Cinquantaquattro - fifty five

Cinquantanove - fifty nine

Sessante - sixty

Per favour - please

Mi dispiace - I'm sorry

Venire a grande fratello - come to big brother

_Whew! Here's the last chapter. Hope it was good. I have exams starting tomorrow but I was tired of studying so I thought I'd put up the last chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. You made my first fanfiction writing experience great. Wish me luck in statistics. Oh and please review._


End file.
